Ice and Stone
by Incephase
Summary: While the Doctor was running from Weeping Angels, he finds himself in Arendelle where it seems nothing is right. Like the fact that it is winter in July. Did he truly escape the angels grasp? What can he do to put a stop to this winter? Is this just the beginning of alien encounters on Arendelle?
1. Achluophobia

**A/N: This is my first fanfic on here, so I would like some constructive criticism on things like grammar and spelling. Also, obviously, how I am with story writing in general.**

* * *

The Doctor zipped around pressing the array of buttons and switches on the TARDIS console as it blew sparks. He pushed to make the time machine accelerate but there seemed to be no avail, as this was the fastest the little blue box could go. He just had to lose the group of angry Weeping Angels that were on his tail.

He had absolutely no idea how they traveled interplanetary, but they were extremely fast. He had only stolen one of their most precious possessions, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Several hours earlier**

The Doctor had detected a disturbance in time on the nearby planet of Xalia. He had to investigate this, this planet wasn't nearly advanced enough to develop time travel (time travel didn't create as big disturbances either), and he felt a bit excited to actually get to investigate something.

"Now that's worth a look," He said while grinning at the monitor.

He flipped a few switches, pulled the hand brake, and the TARDIS made the resounding _thud_ that signified it had landed. He walked excitedly to the door, straightened his bow tie, and walked out.

The Doctor found himself overlooking a hillside with a multitude of buildings scattering the landscape.

_Must be a human_ _colony_, He thought.

The buildings seemed to be way behind their time, and this is what rang a bell in the Doctor's head that there was some serious time stretching going on here.

He walked towards the scattered village to find out exactly what was causing these distortions in time. When he came close to the buildings, he noticed a group of people beginning to coagulate as they watched him. By the time he arrived, there was quite a big group of people. Someone stepped forward as he walked towards the group.

"Are you here to help us?" Asked the man.

"Help with what, exactly?" The Doctor asked, obviously bewildered.

He said in a shaky and hushed voice, "The angels."

The Doctor began to panic, but kept this suppressed with a calm face.

"What happened?" He asked, almost fearing the answer.

"Many people have been taken at night, but we have no idea by whom, and someone reported hearing," the man gulped, "screams come from a cave not far from here. We hoped that someone could find out what was happening, but anyone we ever sent never came back."

"I'll stay here during the night and see what happens, if someone's _blood pressure _changes, I will know," The Doctor said, confidently.

The Doctor hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary during the hours he waited. He had fallen asleep watching the TARDIS monitor, that is, until a loud beeping noise woke him. He jolted up to see what the scanner had found. It showed multiple spots that he assumed were the angels. But, as quickly as they had appeared, they were gone.

He grabbed his tweed jacket and ran out of the TARDIS, chasing after where he had seen the angels head. He ran across the landscape hearing the distant screams of women and children.

He arrived at the edge of an opening to a cave, he couldn't see any further than a few feet into the cave. His breath began to quicken as he felt his hearts begin to beat faster.

_Whew, it's okay, the dark has never harmed you before,_ He thought to calm himself.

He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket and switched it on flashlight mode. The area in front of him was illuminated, but not much. He began to walk slowly down into the cave, still hearing very distant screams from the victims of the angels.

He had made it deep enough where he could hear the screams quite close now. He entered a larger looking cavern than the tunnel he was in before. In the cave, there was a strange-looking device. He immediately recognized it.

_Where in the universe could they have gotten such a device? _He thought, panicking.

He suddenly heard a quick rush of air behind him and rustling. He spun around and illuminated several statues in a group, all weeping because of their curse of not being able to view each other. He noticed his screwdriver blink a little bit.

"Nope, don't even try it. I have a bomb on this planet that would destroy all of us together," He said holding up his screwdriver.

Of course he didn't, he couldn't be responsible for that much loss of life, but, a trick like this had worked before.

"Now, what is this? A de-mat gun I'm guessing? Nasty things, you just snatch someone out of time and space and choose where they should be placed" He said, grimacing.

"But why capture more victims if you can just bring back people you zap into the past? I mean, you already have an infinite food source"

A cold, blood curdling voice spoke in his mind, "These weak humans wear out very quickly because they are very weak against time, we have a constant need of new food sources."

Another cold voice spoke, but the tone sounded different, "This man is lying! He would never kill so many people on a planet, he seems too...good."

"Okay, you caught me. But it was worth a try, right?"

The Doctor quickly spun around, grabbed the de-mat gun and ran towards the exit of the cave. As he ran, he heard several aggravated screams in his head and rustling behind him. He ran out of the cave and began across the field towards his TARDIS. He couldn't hear the angels behind him but he knew they were still following him. He finally saw the blue box standing prominently on the hillside, he snapped his fingers and the doors burst open. He rushed in and shut the doors. A fierce beating was heard and the Doctor was thrown about in the console room.

He laid down the de-mat gun and began frantically flipping switches on the console and he pulled the dematerialization lever.

* * *

So, it may have not been the best idea to take their one thing they used to get almost unlimited food.

He was thinking of ways he could lose them and he only thought of one. He ran around the console in a hurry just setting the TARDIS to randomly time-jump. He pulled the lever and the console room shook violently and suddenly came to a stop. The Doctor got up, chuckling.

"Looks like you still had it in you, dear!" He said while patting the console.

The only question was, where was he? He slowly walked over to the doors and swung them open. A blast of cold air hit him and snow blew in. He walked out and put his finger in the air.

"Hmm...Definitely Earth, mid 1800's, wait what? That can't be right," He said with a confused look.

He went back into the box and looked at the monitor.

Yep, he was right, it was the middle of July.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh I wonder where he is. Please review about how the story was too, this just came to me while I was typing it.**


	2. Hominochionophobia

**A/N: Yay chapter two, this is where it gets towards the Frozen side of things, I decided to start here because it's one of my favorite scenes. I may update this every weekend or so with a chapter or two because other things get in the way during the week.**

**Ben: Thank you for reviewing. Yeah that's one thing I need to work on is personalities and stuff.**

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven had to walk for quite a while after the sled had been destroyed going over a wide chasm. They came into a clearing where there were trees with small frozen droplets of water at the end of each of the small branches that hung down.

Anna thought the sight was breathtaking. As she walked past the trees, the small globes of ice glittered as light was refracted through them.

"Who knew winter could be so...Beautiful," Anna said, with a look of amazement on her face.

Just then, Anna heard an odd voice around them, rambling about winter. She heard shuffling behind her and looked back. She saw a vaguely familiar looking snowman, but she had not imagined it to be living and moving. She screamed and kicked its towards Kristoff, but he threw it back at her.

"Don't throw it at me!" She yelled, throwing it back. But, he completely ignored her order and threw it back. Anna then noticed the headless body wandering around aimlessly, looking for guidance.

"Ew, the body!" She shouted, throwing the head at the wandering torso. The impact sent the small body into the snow. When it got up, a snowman with an odd-shaped head stared back at her.

"Okay, lets start that over. Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said, very enthusiastically. Anna suddenly had memories flood back to her from her childhood. Her and Elsa had built a snowman exactly like this one. But, this made her sad, as she remembered being shut out for several years for no reason.

"Hey, I remember you!" She said.

"There's something missing..." She grabbed an over sized carrot from Kristoff's bag. She pushed the carrot on the snowman's face, he became dizzy for a few seconds, but eventually balanced out.

"I'm Anna"

Olaf whispered, "Okay, and who's the funky looking donkey?"

"That's Sven"

"Uh-huh, and who's the reindeer?" He asked, now actually looking at Sven.

Anna paused for a moment, "Sven..." She said, bewildered.

"Oh they're both-Well, makes it easier for me!" He said, happily.

"Okay, Olaf, do you know where Elsa is?" She asked the snowman.

"Yeah, why?" He responded flatly.

Anna began to talk, but Kristoff cut her off.

"Because we need Elsa to bring summer back," He said.

"Oh, summer," Olaf said, with a distant look in his eyes.

"I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot..."

"Really? Guess you haven't had much experience with heat," Kristoff said, smirking at the snowman.

"Nope!" Olaf then began talking about his dreams of summer.

"Winter's great to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be...A happy snowman!"

"I'm gonna tell him," Kristoff said, with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare!" Anna said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. Olaf then finished his fit of summer dreams, and the quartet continued on the path they were heading.

They passed several ice structures that Elsa had constructed as she fled up the North Mountain. The structures looked beautiful, but also looked as though they were erected hastily, maybe because Elsa was fearful at the time.

The four were walking in the direction of where they believed Elsa to be, when Anna thought she heard a booming sound from around the mountain, but disregarded it.

The boom was heard again.

Anna then looked over to where she heard the second boom, curiosity taking over. She saw a wave of snow rushing down the mountain, and what looked like a blue speck in it.

From what she saw, it wasn't heading anywhere near them, so she ignored it.

But, then she heard someone sprinting on an edge above her.

"Well, looks like the only choice...Geronimo!" A voice yelled above them. By then, all four had been looking in that direction.

A man jumped down, well, more like fell, obviously running from something. He landed quite hard, the impact knocking him unconscious. Anna and Kristoff ran up to the man to see if he was alright.

"Man, that guy must've been insane to jump from there!" Kristoff said, staring at the mysterious man.

They then saw what the man had been running from. A pack of wolves moved on the precipice above them. It was deathly quiet as the wolves lurked above them. After the wolves assumed they had lost the man, they scurried off.

Anna looked down at the unconscious man.

He was quite handsome with floppy hair and a chin that stuck out, which Anna thought was goofy looking. He wore a tweed jacket with a red bow tie and suspenders.

_Odd attire for high in the mountains, _She thought.

_But, then again, _She thought, looking down at her coronation gown covered by a cloak.

"He's still living, lucky to have survived, but it looks like we'll have to take him with us. It's too far down the mountain," Kristoff said, with a concerned look.

They had to put the oddly dressed man on Sven, which he immediately protested against.

"I'll give you an extra carrot when we get back, buddy," Kristoff said, warmly. This made Sven perk up. They laid the man on Sven and made sure he was strapped on appropriatly, and continued on the path.

* * *

**A/N: And, finally, the Doctor comes in, but is unconscious. There may be three chapters this weekend, memorial day is Monday, so no school to get in the way! I also think the chapter titles are quite funny, maybe try Googling them. Please review!**


	3. Automatonophobia

**A/N: Let's go, chapter three. Oh, and the summary may not be the best considering that some people actually ****_do_**** have winter in July.**

* * *

The Doctor awoke suddenly, finding himself wrapped in a blanket on what he thought was a reindeer.

He could only remember being chased by a pack of wolves and jumping, and then everything going black. He looked around slightly and saw a blonde and a ginger walking in front of him. He also saw..._What in the name of sanity is that?_ He saw what looked like a snowman, put the proportions looked way different from a normal snowman, and it was _moving_.

The blonde looked back.

"Well, looks like someone's awake!" He said, smiling. The odd group of people who were in front of the Doctor stopped and the blonde helped the Doctor off of the reindeer.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the Doctor.

The Doctor stretched a bit, joints cracking as he moved, "I'm starting to feel better, thank you for saving me," He said, smiling at the blonde.

"Well you did take quite a fall. What were you doing up there, anyways?"

"I was trying to figure out why exactly it is winter in July, but I guess I accidentally ran into a territory that belonged to wolves...Oops."

The ginger then cut into the conversation, "My sister, Elsa, caused this eternal winter, but don't worry, I'll get her to fix it."

The Doctor looked concerned for a moment, "Can you tell me exactly how this happened?"

The ginger began a recollection of the frightful night her sister fled toward the North mountain, "Well, I don't know how, but she has ice powers, and," She paused for a moment, "I guess I had scared her and she lost control of it, causing this winter. "

"So, that's where you guys are heading?" He asked, looking further up the mountain.

"Yeah, and how did you get up here? You didn't have a horse or anything," The blonde asked him. The Doctor looked around. Where did he put the TARDIS again? Oh, that's right, he accidentally caused that glacier.

The Doctor frowned, "Well my transportation was...taken, by a glacier. But I can get it back."

Anna looked at him, remembering hearing the glacier, "That was you?"

"Yeah, the snow was weaker than I thought." Anna giggled when he said that.

"Well, it looks like you will have to come with us then," Kristoff said.

"Brilliant, oh, and I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Kristoff, that's Anna, this is my reindeer, Sven, and that's-" Olaf cut him off, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman exclaimed. The Doctor had always been wary of snowmen, considering his last incident with them, so he just smiled at Olaf.

The five were walking along a path further up the mountain, beautiful ice structures still surrounding them. The Doctor thought he saw something sticking out of the snow, but at that time, Olaf shouted that he had found stairs leading exactly to where Elsa was. All four had rushed to where Olaf said these stairs were.

It was a very beautiful staircase made of ice, with several designs holding up the hand rail. Kristoff stared at it in amazement, the stairs led up to a beautiful ice palace, glimmering as sunlight shone off of it.

"I might cry," Said Kristoff, still staring at the intricate designs of ice.

"Go ahead, I won't judge," Anna said, beginning to walk up the stairs. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan the amazing construct. The ice had been very thick and somehow didn't break when Anna stepped on it. Four stepped up the ice stairs to the entrance of the ice palace, Sven had to stay at the bottom because he found himself slipping too much trying to climb up the steps.

Anna walked up to the door and hesitated. She turned to face the three,

"I want to go in on my own, I think Elsa may be a bit timid if I bring more people," She said as politely as possible. The Doctor nodded, but Kristoff had a harder time.

"Aw, c'mon, ice is my life!" He complained. The Doctor laid a hand on Kristoff's shoulder,

"Just let her go in, Kristoff, she's the only one who can talk to Elsa properly," The Doctor said to him. This seemed to make Kristoff relax, but sigh in frustration. Anna walked slowly up to the towering doors of ice and pushed them open.

* * *

Anna walked in, the doors closing behind her. She saw a giant, blue chandelier of ice hanging from the ceiling.

"Elsa?" She called, quietly. All she heard was her voice echo, and then complete silence. Then she heard Elsa saying something, in fear.

"No! Please! I don't know what you're talking about!" Anna ran up the grand staircase, slipping a few times. She burst into a room where Elsa was huddling in a corner, covering her ears.

"Elsa!" She said, in relief. She ran over to the platinum blonde. Elsa looked at her fearfully for a moment, but then calmed down.

"Anna!" Said Elsa, pulling Anna into a hug. Just then, Elsa became panicked again.

"You need to leave now, you're not safe here," She said.

"No! Why?" Anna said, beginning to tear up. Elsa slowly nodded towards the other side of the room, slightly fidgeting. Anna looked over, and saw a small group of statues that looked like angels, one with its fangs bared and looking towards Elsa. At the sight of this, Anna screamed. The Doctor and Kristoff, carrying Sven, sprinted up into the room, the Doctor slamming the door.

It seemed that they had been running too. Neither the Doctor nor Kristoff seemed startled by the statues, which Anna thought was odd.

"There were ones in the snow, acting as sentries. But, we didn't notice them because I'm so thick!" The Doctor scolded himself.

Anna stood up, "So, we're surrounded?"

The Doctor nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaand that's where I'll end it. I think I'm getting into a pattern of chapter titles. Please review!**


	4. It's Bigger On the Inside

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was planning on updating yesterday, but I felt lazy.**

* * *

Elsa had been beyond frightened when the statues that moved when she wasn't looking had invaded her ice palace. She huddled in the corner as the group of statues yelled in her mind,

"Where is it!"

Elsa didn't have a clue what they were demanding from her, "Please! I don't know what you're talking about!" She yelled out at them, huddling more in the corner, covering her ears. She then heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Anna!" She said, pulling her sister into a hug. The ginger was a sight for sore eyes, but Elsa remembered the problem at hand.

"You need to go, you're not safe here," She said firmly to her sister. She knew that Anna would protest against this immediately.

"No! Why?" Anna had asked, tears in her eyes. Elsa nodded towards the frightening statues that had tortured her mind. Anna screamed when she saw them. Just then, a blonde holding a reindeer and a man with floppy hair ran in, the floppy-haired man slamming the door.

"There were ones in the snow too, acting as sentries," The floppy-haired man said, nodding towards the statues and breathing heavily, "But, I didn't notice them because I'm so thick!" He scolded himself.

"So..." Anna stood up, "We're surrounded?" At this, the man in the tweed jacket nodded.

"Wait! Where's Olaf?" Asked Anna, worried for what might befall the snowman.

"He was still out there, but I don't think the angels can do any harm to him, considering that he's only a snow golem," The man said.

One of the angels across the room then cut into their conversation, "You!" It yelled, with ice lining its voice.

The man grinned at the statue, "Yes, old, unexpected me!"

Elsa couldn't see it herself, but it seemed as if the angel across the room had grimaced in their minds.

"Where is the device!" The statue demanded. The man just walked in front of the angel, "That," He said confidently, "is none of your concern." The angels became outraged by this, and when the man turned away, the statues out of sight, they moved close to him in an instant. Out of fear, Elsa shot ice at one of the statues, but it just froze the stone, having no effect.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but you can't kill a statue," The man said looking at her.

"Enough! You will tell us where you hid the device, or we will attack the nearest kingdom, sparing no lives," The angel said, obviously not bluffing. The man with the bow tie paced around, while the sun was beginning to set outside.

"You have limited time, Doctor," The angel said, grinning telepathically. The man stood valiantly in front of the angels.

"I am not bound by time, and it would be your mistake to try to attack," He said, grinning and motioning for everyone to move behind him. Anna helped Elsa to her feet and they stood behind him.

"You know, you guys also made that mistake I've told you to never make with me," The Doctor pulled out a key that began to glow, "Don't let me talk." The angels had screamed in outrage, moving as fast as they could in the growing darkness. Elsa thought all would be over now, but the wind began to gust around them, an odd noise being heard. Elsa snapped her eyes shut, holding Anna as she was frightful too.

Elsa then felt a sudden warmth around her. She opened her eyes and found that she wasn't in her ice palace anymore. The four looked around in amazement, they were in a spacious orange room with a glass plateau in the middle, stairs snaking off of it going to different rooms. The man ran up to the glass plateau, pulling several levers on the central console. Suddenly, the room began to shake, but became calm, only a faint humming was heard.

They walked slowly up to the glass plateau where the man was at work around the central console.

"Excuse me, but where exactly are we? And what were those things?" Elsa asked him.

The man turned to her, "Oh! Sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am the Doctor of Gallifrey," The man said, bowing, "and this is the TARDIS; Time And Relative Dimension In Space," He said waving his arms around the room. Elsa didn't understand what he said at all, but just ignored it, as it was too complicated.

"And those 'things' were Weeping Angels; they only move when you're not looking," He said to her.

"Now, we must get back to your kingdom, that's where the angels are heading. What was it called again?" The Doctor asked, turning back to the central console.

Anna and Elsa seemed to speak at the same time, "Arendelle." The Doctor nodded, moving to the keyboard and entering the coordinates. He ran around pulling a few levers.

"Might not want to alert the guards," He muttered to himself. He pulled one last lever and the central console stopped moving.

"Okay," He said confidently, "Showtime."

They all walked out, and found themselves in the castle of Arendelle. Elsa looked down the hallway, a bit surprised by their sudden movement over a large area.

"We've moved! And...Wha-It's...Bigger on the inside!" Elsa looked back, and noticed that they had walked out of a small blue box with windows on the side and a sign that read, _Police Public Call Box_. Elsa giggled as Anna had walked in and out of the box, then strolled around it, touching the sides to make sure it wasn't a facade. Kristoff and Sven had also walked out, flabbergasted by the TARDIS's exterior as well.

"Clever, eh?" Said the Doctor grinning at them. His emotion then became more serious.

"Okay, we need to find those angels. But that will be difficult considering how many statues you have here," He said, concerned, "They could be everywhere, for all we know."

* * *

**A/N: And that's all the chapters for another week or so. Next week I will update a lot more because it's gonna be summer break! Also, the pattern of chapter titles ended here. Please review!**


	5. They Are Coming

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for skipping updating this weekend, but family stuff got in the way. I will be able to update this entire week until Saturday. Then I won't update until around the end of June because of vacation. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kristoff was absolutely baffled by the small box that had a much larger interior. And to lead him into further confusion, the Doctor had pointed his wand that glowed green at the end towards the blue box, and it simply vanished before their eyes. The Doctor turned around, obviously seeing the confusion in Kristoff's face.

"Just put her in cloaking mode. If the angels got ahold of this, they could have enough energy to switch off the sun!" The Doctor said, with a serious look. Kristoff then saw Sven proceed to sniff around for the box. He eventually ran into it, the outline of the box shimmering. And that shocked him and he jumped towards Kristoff.

"Okay, everyone, stop horsing around!" Kristoff heard the voice of the queen whispering angrily. Elsa had been looking out for guards, and if they found her, or any of them(maybe except Anna), they could be sent to the dungeons. Elsa walked stealthily towards the group.

"The coast is clear," She said, quietly. The Doctor showed two thumbs-up and they continued quietly down the hall. Kristoff thought about the impending attack on Arendelle and what exactly they would do against a group of statues.

"So, Doctor, how exactly are we supposed to fight these angel things, couldn't we just smash them? And how do we know where they are?" The Doctor paused for a moment.

"Well, the angels are quantum locked, which means they literally _don't exist_ when they are viewed, the statues are just sort of after images made of an impregnable substance that just looks like stone. But, they do have one weakness, if they are in sight of each other, they can never move again. The statues are not actually weeping, they just can't bear to see each other. We also don't know where exactly they are. Every statue in Arendelle could be an angel, but I highly doubt that," He explained to Kristoff.

The thought of being surrounded by those spine-chilling statues made Kristoff shudder. As they walked down the hall, they came to a white door with blue snowflake designs hand-painted on it.

"We'll have to plan in here," Elsa whispered, slowly opening the door. The group walked into the room with a large window facing the kingdom and a small bed against the wall. The Doctor walked up to the window, admiring the view of the kingdom showered in snow, then drew the curtains. The room was then lit with candles, and everyone sat to plan out what exactly they would do about the angles.

"So you say that these statues cannot just be destroyed, but we somehow have to get them to look at each other?" Elsa asked the Doctor, with a concerned look on her face. The Doctor nodded,

"Yes, it's going to be very difficult, but we can also have them look at a reflection of themselves because they actually create a duplicate of themselves, but not purposefully." Elsa thought of this as confusing, but most things the Doctor said were confusing. Anna then began to speak up,

"Elsa, if you can control ice, couldn't you make it concentrated enough to make a sort of mirror?" Elsa thought of this and stood up. The platinum blonde outstretched her arms and focused ice onto the floor that began to rise up. Eventually, a mirror of ice rose out of the ground. The Doctor stood in front of it, grinning at a reflection of himself.

"You're brilliant," He said, pointing at Anna, "You're brilliant," He pointed at Kristoff, "And you're...ah!" He planted a kiss on Elsa's forehead. She smiled but felt exhausted after creating such a concentration of ice. She sat down at the foot of her bed. The Doctor seemed to have noticed this,

"You may want to practice a bit more though, so you're more used to doing this and don't become fatigued." The Doctor then turned to talk to the group, "I think I should scout around outside to be sure if the angels have made it here or not, the other guards and citizens would recognize all of you." The entire group agreed to this, but Anna had a concerned look on her face.

"You can't go out there looking like that," She pointed at his attire,"You'll need something different...Why don't you just take Kristoff's clothes?" Kristoff sighed, but he had almost no choice in this.

They stepped back into the room, Kristoff wearing the Doctor's bow tie and tweed jacket, and the Doctor wearing Kristoff's clothes. Anna looked at Kristoff and giggled uncontrollably.

"It isn't funny!" Kristoff said, crossing his arms. Anna finally silenced her laugh. The Doctor then began to climb out the window, making sure no one was watching. He finally got down to the square in front of the castle.

"Good luck!" Anna whispered down, waving towards the Doctor. The Doctor saluted back up and walked towards the fjord in front of Arendelle.

* * *

The Doctor walked as casually as he could to the fjord. He then heard someones voice calling out,

"Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" There was a ginger man with side burns in a grey cloak himself, passing out cloaks. The Doctor continued on towards the frozen fjord. He made it to the body of water that was frozen solid and looked towards the North Mountain. There was a large amount of snow that had been kicked up, and the Doctor could see a mass moving down the mountain faster than any human being could. The angels were at least less than a day away, so they had to prepare quickly.

"That is definitely not good," The Doctor said while looking up at the mountain.

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 5. Please review!**


	6. It Begins

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna was watching Elsa produce more mirrors of ice. The more she created, the swifter she got at it. Kristoff and Sven had been peering out the window, waiting for the return of the Doctor. Anna thought this may be a good time to discuss her feelings with Elsa, as they had been preoccupied with other things previously.

"So this is the reason you shut me out for so long?" She asked, nodding towards the mirrors of ice. When she asked this, the ice that Elsa had been creating suddenly fractured and Anna felt the room drop several degrees in temperature. Elsa paused for a moment and looked at Anna, her pristine blue eyes beginning to tear up.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you again," She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Anna wiped the tear off of her face and pulled her into an embrace. She then realized...Again? What did Elsa mean by that? She didn't remember knowing that Elsa even had powers or even being harmed in any way by her.

"What do you mean by 'again'?" Elsa looked at her sadly.

"I guess it's about time I told you," She paused for a moment, "That white streak you had in your hair, mother always said you were born with it, but it's my fault you have it. You just had your memories wiped, so I could never tell you why I shut you out. I'm sorry," Elsa touched the lone white streak in Anna's hair and was about to start sobbing again, but Anna would not stand for this.

"Hey, it's alright. I forgive you, I get you just wanted to protect me," She calmed Elsa and hugged her again. Just then, they heard grunting behind them, and assumed the Doctor had returned. Kristoff was pulling him through the window and the Doctor came in laying on the ground, breathing heavily. They all looked down at him.

"Yeah, the angels are headed down the mountain," He said between breaths. Kristoff then spoke up,

"Can I get out of these ridiculous clothes now?" The Doctor got up looking at Kristoff,

"_Hey!_ Bow. Ties. Are. Cool," He said, articulating each word and grinning at Kristoff. Kristoff simply rolled his eyes and they exited to redress. When they re-entered, the Doctor admired the several mirrors that were in the room. He grinned at Elsa.

"Well, you've certainly improved quite a bit!" He walked past the several mirrors casting back his reflection. Anna wondered exactly what they would do when the angels arrived in Arendelle, would they just immediately petrify all of them?

"Doctor, what exactly are we going to do once the angels get here? They could, oh you know, just send a lot of people back in time if we don't act fast," The Doctor regarded this quickly as he already planned it,

"We will be waiting at the gates, and we will offer for them to leave us in absolute peace. But, I really doubt they'll listen, so we may have to use force," He said looking towards Elsa. Anna then realized the problem; every citizen currently thought that Elsa was a monster for covering Arendelle in deep, deep, deep, deep snow.

"But what are we going to do if everyone decides to riot because of Elsa?" The Doctor paused to contemplate this.

"We'll have to tell them there is a bigger problem at hand," He said, "Now, we may want to prepare for when they arrive. They are currently less than a day away.

* * *

They had Elsa fashion several reflective shields so they could speak to the angels without the fear of blinking. One by one, they began to climb out of the window towards the gates. Elsa felt very nervous, as she didn't know how the citizens would react to the sudden arrival of their run-away queen. Anna seemed to notice the slight change in temperature, and the look of anguish on Elsa's face.

"It's going to be alright, Els. We can convince people that there's a bigger threat," Elsa smiled at Anna. She always knew what calmed Elsa down.

The group walked closer to the gates, citizens now exclaiming that the queen had returned. Some citizens cowered before her and retreated back into their homes. The ginger man who the Doctor had seen a few hours earlier was waiting for them, obviously hearing the citizens talking about the queens return. When the group got close enough to him he unsheathed his sword and held it out.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here? You've caused enough trouble," He said, pointing his sword towards Elsa. Anna then stepped out from the group and the ginger immediately put his sword down, "Anna!" he exclaimed. He pulled Anna into an embrace, which Elsa seemed to scoff at.

"Hans, we have a bigger problem than my sister right now," She said in her sweetest voice she could. Hans seemed convinced by Anna, but was still a little suspicious.

"What could be a bigger problem than summer being turned to winter?" There was now a small group of people beginning to congeal behind them, murmuring. Anna lowered her voice, as they didn't need Arendelle going into absolute pandemonium.

"There is a deadly group of statues heading towards Arendelle, and they will be here very shortly," Hans, of course, didn't believe this. The thought of statues even moving sounded absurd to him. He began to state that it was farcical, but was cut off by a scream. Immediately everyone looked in the direction of the scream and saw someone gasping,

"She just vanished!" Behind where the woman had supposedly vanished stood a statue with its fangs bared and claws pointing out. Hans looked at the statue incredulously and then back at Anna.

"See?" She said to him. He reconsidered his thoughts on statues being harmless.

"Men, attack it!" He commanded his guards, pointing at the statue. Two men rushed at the statues with swords. They attempted to swing at it, but as soon as their swords hit the stone, they shattered, metal shards clanking against the ground. This shocked the men, so they retreated back to where Hans stood. This outraged Hans, but that was diminished rapidly. As soon as he blinked, several other statues appeared behind the one. When this happened, the group of people with Anna all held up shields made of ice.

"And now, it begins," The Doctor said.

* * *

**A/N: In this chapter I tried to add a little more emotion, as a lot of my other chapters somewhat lacked that. I really appreciate that people have liked and favorited this, but I would also like it if those people would review too. I just want to know what you guys think overall about this story!**


	7. Love Will Thaw

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Turns out I'm doing vacation sooner than I thought, so tomorrow's chapter will be the last until around the end of June. So, I may have a small cliff hanger :P**

* * *

The group slowly walked up to the angels with their reflective shields held up. By now, most of the citizens had retreated back in their homes, but only few remained. The Doctor walked in front of the group towards the statues. He felt them hiss telepathically at him for freezing them in place.

"Now, we will give you a choice to leave peacefully. If you don't, we will be forced to leave you here, petrified," The Doctor felt as if the angels were taken aback by this.

"_We will not follow your puny orders!" _They screamed, telepathically. The Doctor sighed as they said this,

"I didn't want to have to do this," He began saying, until another scream was heard behind them followed by a whooshing noise.

"_Did you really think it was only our group that came?"_ The angle said, malice lining its voice. The Doctor was shocked at the new appearance of more statues than there were originally. He assumed that they had converted more statues into angels, as the statues that stood in front of them were several small baby statues from the fountain and gargoyles that stood above Arendelle castle. The group didn't have enough shields to fend off the extra statues that appeared.

"_Now, we would like to have our possession back. Or we will simply send everyone here back to the start of this planet, volcanoes and all,_" The Doctor paused for a moment, but simply looked back and nodded at Elsa. The blonde stood up, facing the extra group of angels with her arms stretched out. A look of concentration went onto her face and slowly, a mirror of ice began to rise. But, Elsa had not created it fast enough and, unfortunately, the angels simply moved next to the mirror because nobody had been looking towards them. Elsa dropped to her knees, as creating such a big mirror had drained a lot of her power.

"I was afraid that might happen,"The Doctor said, pulling out the stolen de-mat gun. He pointed the device at one of the statues, "Now it's time to send _you_ to the beginning of the Earth, when nothing could live," The angel screamed as he pulled the trigger. The statue began to glow in a bright light and simply vanished. He moved to the next angel, but was stopped as he heard the moving of the angels behind him. No one had been watching the statues behind them, too concentrated with what the Doctor was doing.

The group tried to move around, but the angels were to fast, and their shields were shattered by the brute force of the statues.

"Oh dear," The Doctor said, "Now we should run," He said, beginning to run towards the window they came out of. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven quickly followed suit and dropped the remaining half-destroyed shields. The Doctor ran behind the group, closely watching the statues that stood behind them. The group scrambled into the window, and the Doctor closed it, locking it with his screwdriver. Everyone stopped for a moment breathing heavily in the silent room.

"We're not safe in here, the angels can easily get in," He said, walking towards the hallway to where the TARDIS was parked. The rest of the group followed him out to find him randomly snapping his fingers around.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Elsa asked, a confused look upon her face. The Doctor held up his hand as a sign to 'hold on'. Eventually, a clicking noise was heard and a rectangle appeared with the TARDIS interior held in it.

"Ah! There we are," He said grinning. They all walked into the indiscernible blue box and the Doctor quickly closed the door. "Now, the angels will be here any minute, and I don't think a simple cloak will hide us from them," He said, flipping switches on the console.

"So, do you have a plan?" Anna asked him, a nervous look on her face.

"A little," The Doctor said, preoccupied with entering the coordinates of their next destination. Suddenly, the interior of the TARDIS began to shake violently. "Well, they're here!" The Doctor yelled, stumbling around. He latched onto the scanner and saw the angels deactivating the cloaking. The TARDIS was now surrounded by angels, "Well, lets see if this works, it has before!" The Doctor said, pulling a lever. The TARDIS now made a noise that signified that it was entering flight.

Kristoff grinned as they took off, "So they will all be looking at themselves now!" The Doctor pointed his fingers at Kristoff, grinning ear to ear.

"Exactly!"

"So, it's all over?" Elsa asked, with a relieved look on her face. The Doctor nodded, still grinning. Anna cheered and hugged Elsa.

"Group hug!" She shouted, joyously. Kristoff joined them and the Doctor walked up slowly, "Oh, get over here!" She said, pulling the Doctor into the hug. They then all pulled apart, the Doctor walking back to the console. He pulled the landing brake and the TARDIS shuddered to a halt. Elsa felt nervous again, the happy atmosphere quickly fading.

"What are we going to do about the snow covering Arendelle?" She asked, walking out to the fjord outside the TARDIS. Anna then stood by her and looked towards Elsa, her bright teal eyes looking deeply into Elsa's blue eyes.

"I don't know what we will do, but I promise you, we will figure it out together," She said pulling Elsa into an embrace. Elsa hugged her sister tightly, never wanting to have to shut her out again. "Thank you Anna...I love you," She said looking back into Anna's eyes. Elsa then noticed snow on the ground slowly melting beneath them. Elsa gasped at the sight and the answer came to her in an instant, "Love..." She said, raising her hands more into the air. As she did this, the snow and ice around them began to dissolve and collect into a mass in the sky. The large mass disappeared in a bright blue explosion.

Anna grinned widely at her, "I love you too, Elsa!" She pulled Elsa into another hug. Behind them, they could here the people of the kingdom rejoicing with loud cheers. It seemed that everything would finally be okay.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't the end of the story, although it seems like it. Please review!**


	8. The Survivor

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter I'm posting until about the end of June**

* * *

After the attack of the angels and the Great Thaw, things had improved immensely. The gates were now permanently open, and the citizens no longer feared their queen. The Doctor occasionally went on small adventures, but always ended up returning to Arendelle. After the experiences he had gone through with the group, he had made a rigid connection with them. Although, one day, he returned with a grim expression upon his face.

"Doctor, is there something wrong?" Elsa asked, as he walked into the throne room, interrupting a conversation between her and Anna. The Doctor seemed calm for a moment, but suddenly began to break down, putting his head into his hands and a tear rolling down his cheek. At this, Elsa and Anna quickly strode over to him to see what was wrong with their old friend.

"Just some friends," He sniffed, "They're...Gone," The Doctor didn't want to remember that horrible moment again, Amy looking him straight in the face saying, "raggedy man, goodbye," and vanishing instantly, being touched by an angel. The sisters seemed to know this, being familiar with the Doctor for so long.

"Oh...Doctor," Anna said, as she enveloped him in a hug. The Doctor sobbed lightly, and they pulled apart, his eyes red and puffy. "You still have us," Anna said, smiling at him. The Doctor smiled back, as Elsa and Anna had always corroborated him. The Doctor decided to change the subject,

"Where's Hans?" He asked, looking around for the other ginger.

"I guess it just didn't work," Anna said, shrugging. When she said this, Elsa seemed to look at her knowingly. The Doctor noticed this and began laughing, Elsa joining in. Anna then became irritated, "It _was_ true love though!" She said, crossing her arms. This only made them laugh harder.

From then on, the Doctor didn't leave Arendelle as often as he used to. From time to time, he helped with political affairs. If a nation decided to threaten war against the kingdom, he would try to negotiate peace. If that didn't work, he would show that Arendelle was defended in what ever ways necessary.

Today, however, He decided to go on an ice harvesting trip with Kristoff. They had gone close to the peak of the North Mountain, as this is where the water became gelid. They arrived on the icy surface of the large body of water, Kristoff extracting tools from his bag. He showed the Doctor how he cut the ice into rectangular prisms and heaved them onto his sleigh.

"Piece of cake," The Doctor said, smirking at Kristoff.

"Yeah, easier said than done," Kristoff said, smirking back at him. The Doctor's assumption was ever so erroneous, as when he began cutting the ice, he realized exactly how hard this job was. After cutting out just one block, he already began to break a sweat. Several hours passed and they had almost filled up the sleigh. The Doctor was cutting his last piece of ice, until his saw thumped against something hard. He cut around the object he saw vaguely until there was a large block cut out. He pulled as hard as he could, his muscles already burning from the work previously. He motioned for Kristoff to help him and they both began to pull the large block out. The weight of the block pushed them both onto the ground when it came out. The Doctor looked up to see exactly what was in this chunk.

He gasped to see a frozen statue lashing out. Kristoff also looked at the block nervously. It seemed to be dormant from being frozen for so long. They had both agreed to take the statue back to Arendelle, where Elsa could attempt to permanently freeze the angel. They rode to Arendelle castle as fast as Sven would let them. They heaved the frozen statue slowly into the throne room. As they entered, Elsa gasped at the sight that stood in front of her.

"Where...?" She said in a hushed voice.

"Up in the North Mountain when we were harvesting ice," Kristoff said. The Doctor explained how they needed her to try to freeze the statue in never-melting ice. She nodded and stood in front of the statue, outstretching her arms. A brilliant blue light emanated from her arms, surrounding the statue in an even larger block of ice. The Doctor let out a relieved sigh, he didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Just then, Anna stepped in and saw the statue standing before them. She gasped and looked terrified for a moment, but then realized it was simply frozen. Kristoff also explained to her where they found it.

"Where exactly are we supposed to put this?" Elsa asked the Doctor.

"I don't know...Maybe the dungeons?" Elsa shook her head. She didn't want to even see the statue.

"Maybe you should bury it. And far from here." The Doctor nodded and they began to haul the statue back onto the sleigh. Elsa and Anna decided to come with them, as they wanted to see the statue buried away from them, forever. They ventured all the way over the North Mountain, deep into an unknown forest. They stopped in a remote area in the forest, where they hoped nothing would dig it up.

"And please tell me, why we couldn't use your box, but we still had it on the sleigh?" Anna complained, pointing behind her to the TARDIS perched on Kristoff's sleigh.

"Because, she would have a fit if I brought an angel in, and she probably would be stubborn and not respond. Also, we need an easy way back." The Doctor said, looking back at Anna. Anna simply sighed, but, they were here anyways. The Doctor and Kristoff were about half way done, when they needed to take a break. They both sat on the sleigh, breathing heavily.

Elsa was in deep conversation with Anna about how the Doctor and Kristoff should be less lazy, as they had fallen asleep on the sleigh to take a 'short break.'

Elsa could've sworn she heard cracking in the distance, but simply disregarded it. Not until she hear a very loud explosion did she notice something. She then heard rustling behind Anna.

"No!" She yelled, standing in front of Anna. By then the Doctor and Kristoff had awoken. She looked straight into Anna's bright teal eyes, her eyes beginning to tear up, "I'm sorry," She said, a tear beginning to roll down her cheek. With that, a sudden whooshing noise was heard, and Elsa evanesced before Anna's eyes. Anna screamed in agony, but before she had time to mourn her sister, Kristoff pulled her into the TARDIS.

"No! Elsa!" She screamed and tried to squirm out of Kristoff's hold, but he was simply too strong. The TARDIS took off as Kristoff released her. She ran for the door, but they wouldn't budge. She screamed and kicked the door in anger, she then slid down, sobbing into her arms.

Elsa was gone, Anna's only family that she had left. The only person that knew how to calm her down, make her feel happy, and most of all, love her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the cliff hanger. I hope none of you hate me right now, but I had this idea for a while now. But, remember, the story doesn't end here. Please review!**


	9. Searching

**A/N: Hello! I'm back at the end of June like I said I'd be! I noticed I got some new reviews and more favorites, and I want to thank you guys for that. It really means a lot. So, like normal, I will send people with actual accounts private messages responding to their reviews and respond to guests on the authors note section. Also, this is my longest chapter since it has been such a long time since I've updated. That's all, enjoy!**

**Reviewers: FairyTailGirl2, drwhogeek15**

* * *

"There's nothing here," Kristoff said over the TARDIS comm as he walked through a crowd of people. The Doctor sighed and put his face in his hands as Kristoff walked in, sliding the camera glasses off of his nose.

"Hey, we haven't searched all of time, Doc. Don't be worried, she's out there somewhere," Kristoff said, trying to cheer up the sulking timelord. The Doctor simply looked back up at Kristoff, smiling.

"Yes, I know. It's just...I don't like seeing people sad," The Doctor said while entering the coordinates for Arendelle Castle, present day. The Doctor and Kristoff were silent the rest of the flight back.

The TARDIS materialized in the hall, the guards now aware of the Doctors daily presence in the castle. The duo walked out of the blue box and they could both make out sniffling noises from Anna's room.

The Doctor moved to Kristoff's ear, "Go check on her please," He whispered. The Doctor then walked to the royal library, spending most of his time looking into the history of Arendelle.

Kristoff lightly knocked on Anna's door, hearing the sniffling suddenly cease, "Go away!" She yelled, but in a weak voice. Kristoff ignored her and opened the door. Anna looked up at him, some hope in her eyes, but put her head in her hands and began sobbing more. Kristoff walked up and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry Anna, we searched all we could," He said, stroking her hair. Anna tried to compose herself, but couldn't find the strength which only resulted in her sobbing even harder. Kristoff pulled her in closer as she sobbed into his chest. "Shh...Everything's going to be fine," He said, calming Anna.

* * *

The Doctor strolled into the library, greeting the librarian he knew well from spending so much time there. He walked over to the history section as he had done many times before. He had already read on every war in Arendellian history, but had no success in finding any evidence of Elsa anywhere in the pages of the books. He picked up a book he hadn't read yet, and with the condition, it looked very old.

He opened to the front page which read _Arendelle: A History_. He quickly read through the book within the hour, his twenty-seven timelord brains (with a bit of exaggeration) processing the information with immense speed. he closed the book with a sigh, again not finding any evidence of the queen within.

"Now, if I were an angel, where would I put a queen?" He whispered to himself. A thought then came to him that angels cannot only move people in time, but also in space! He then slapped himself on the forehead, "I am so...Stupid!" He quickly got up and headed towards Anna's room where he assumed Kristoff still was.

The Doctor rushed into Anna's room, completely forgetting his manners. He saw that Kristoff and her had fallen asleep in each others arms. He smiled and began to walk out, but the light streaming in made the pair begin to stir.

"And where exactly are you going?" Kristoff asked in a groggy voice. The Doctor turned around sheepishly.

"Uhh...I'm going to search more for Elsa. I have more leads," This made both Kristoff and Anna perk up and forget that the Doctor was intruding on them, so they decided to come with him. As they walked into the TARDIS, Anna was still baffled by the enormity of the diminutive blue box, even if she had been around it for such a long time.

"So, where are you thinking she'll be?" Kristoff asked, watching the Doctor enter the coordinates to the destination he had yet to learn.

"Well, it occurred to me that she could have been sent back in time to a different kingdom for all we know," Kristoff nodded, but he thought about this. Where would they go? There are dozens of other kingdoms out there. The Doctor seemed to notice the concern plastered on Kristoff's face, "We'll be going to the nearest kingdom, but present day. I need to look into the history before I go scrambling about with their past," The Doctor said as he pulled the dematerialization lever. The TARDIS made the same groaning noise signifying that it was taking off and the interior began to rumble, Kristoff and Anna grabbing onto nearby rails in response.

The Doctor pulled several levers and pressed an assortment of buttons as he ran around the central console, and the TARDIS finally landed with a thud. He led the group to the door as he skipped down the steps excitedly.

The Doctor straightened his bow tie, "Welcome to the kingdom of...Corona!" He said while pulling open the door. As he opened it, rain droplets poured in and a loud thunderclap shook the TARDIS door frame. "Well," The Doctor said slowly, "I didn't expect it to be like this..." Anna immediately cut him off,

"Well, I need something else to wear. I'm not ruining this dress!" She said, looking down at her tear stained dress. The Doctor grinned at her concern of her fashion in a foreign kingdom.

"Head out of the console room, take the first left, then second right, take the third left then head straight ahead, go up the stairs, pass the bins, the wardrobe is fifth door on the left," The Doctor said, very fast. Anna had a look on her face that displayed her extreme confusion which made the Doctor chuckle lightly. Kristoff then put his arm around Anna.

"Okay, Doc, we got it," He said, smiling at the Doctor and heading up the stairs with Anna.

Kristoff closely followed the directions the Doctor gave them. They navigated through the halls that snaked in every direction imaginable (even straight up!) and walked up a flight of stairs that went this way and that. They eventually found themselves at the edge of of the door leading to the wardrobe

The wardrobe was absolutely massive, there was a spiral staircase in the center of the cylindrical room and clothing lining the walls. They had no approximation of how many levels there were, but the top couldn't be seen clearly. Kristoff simply grabbed a small jacket and an umbrella, but Anna had taken longer because she thought she needed to look a little fashionable. Anna finally came out with a colorful raincoat that covered her dress and boots that matched it.

"Beautiful. Now can we go?" Kristoff said in a rushing manner. Anna simply smiled at him and they made their way back to the console room.

When they arrived, they noticed that the Doctor had already left the TARDIS, obviously impatient with how long it took them to find proper clothing. Kristoff sighed, as this is exactly something the Doctor would do. He opened his umbrella and the door, leading Anna out into the rain.

* * *

The Doctor walked under a small shelter, shielding himself from the rain. He wasn't too far from the castle, but the rain was coming down in torrents which made it hard to navigate to the castle. Anna and Kristoff could find him easily, they should know that he will be in the royal library, right? The only problem he had was _getting _to the royal library. The Doctor pushed this out of his mind and sprinted through the rain towards the castle.

He walked in through the main gate into the great hall and was met with guards pointing spears at him. "Halt! State your intention in Corona Castle," A guard said with a stoic expression. The Doctor pulled his trusty psychic paper out of the pockets of his drenched tweed jacket and held it up to the guards.

"I'm here on official Arendelle business, boys. But thanks for the welcome," He said, looking at the guards. The guard that stood in front of him suddenly had a look of realization upon his face and stood up, pointing the spear away from the Doctor's head.

"Attention!" He shouted, and the other guards followed suit with him. "I'm sorry, ambassador, we didn't expect a visit from any council members today," He said, avoiding contact with the Doctor's eyes.

"Yeah, well you should start expecting the unexpected!" The Doctor said, with false anger in his voice. He pretended to storm off, but looked for the royal library as he walked down the hall. He went to his memories of common castle design and went the direction the royal library was usually placed in a normal castle. He finally found himself by a large door. He pushed the large doors open and saw multiple rows of bookcases that were, at least, twenty feet tall and were overflowing with books.

"Okay, Elsa," He said while grinning, "Where are you."

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! Also, I have changed the original Frozen story a bit, if you guys have noticed. Hans isn't a killer for one, Anna and Kristoff become closer because he helps her through her grief. I'm also including some things from other Disney movies, for example, the kingdom of Corona. I'm kind of thinking of making a sequel to this because the plot is changing into something bigger, but, being me, I may get lazy and just keep going on this story. Please review!**


	10. Lost and Found

**A/N: Here's chapter 10! I will try to update every other day or so. That's all, enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor flipped another page in the tenth book he had gotten to when Anna and Kristoff burst into the room. He looked up from his book to see that Anna had quite a sour look upon her drenched face. She stomped over to him and scowled.

"What have I done this time?" He asked.

"Well, for one, you led me and Kristoff on a scavenger hunt to try and find you...In the rain!" She said, motioning to her messy hair and make-up. "Also, the guards nearly killed us when we tried to get in here!" She finished with a scoff. Kristoff finally came up behind her.

"Okay, feisty pants, calm down. He _is_ trying to find your sister," Kristoff said, mostly diminishing Anna's anger. "Speaking of which, have you found anything?" He said, walking around the desk where the Doctor sat.

The Doctor sighed and closed the book, "No, not yet. But there are hundreds of other books here to look through," He said, motioning to the many rows of bookcases. Kristoff's mouth seemed to hang open as he looked down the rows.

"Well, maybe you could use some help?" He offered. The Doctor grinned and nodded at Kristoff. He pulled books from the history shelf and sat it on the desk in front of them.

"Okay, twelve books down, only a few hundred to go," The Doctor said. Anna groaned and opened her five-hundred page book.

"Just remember who we're trying to find," Kristoff said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Several hours passed and they still had not found any evidence of Elsa. The Doctor did learn the interesting past of Corona about some princess with magical hair, but simply disregarded it. He didn't believe in magic, only very complicated science. He did, however, find an interesting book on a war between Corona and the viking empire of Berk. The Coronan's had been fighting off an invasion from the vikings, as they had attempted to grow their empire even bigger. There had been legend of dragon's involved in the war as well, but the Doctor believed they had disappeared with the dinosaurs. The war had finally ended with a treaty between the two nations, but with an abundance of casualties and bloodshed.

The Doctor then turned to the page with important war generals, heroes and whatnot. He simply read down the list of people.

_Pvt. Iosephus Margas (injured)_

_Capt. Fameite Iatrides (deceased)_

_Cpl. Geffrey Van Hoyweghen (injured)_

_Dr. Cyprian Benarrivo (deceased)_

_Pvt. Areithous de Meligny (captured)_

_Gen. Elsa Winters (deceased)  
_

_Msg. Tyon Varone (injured)_

_Capt. Johun Zubor (deceased)_

The Doctor suddenly did a double take as he hadn't noticed the name he glanced over. He grinned at the pseudo name Elsa had made for herself, but then was shocked by the 'deceased' followed by her name. Kristoff seemed to notice the Doctor grinning at his book and then suddenly the grin fading, so he leaned over to see what exactly was so interesting. Kristoff had the exact same reaction the Doctor did. He looked up at the Doctor and he gave Kristoff a look saying _She can't know_.

Kristoff nodded lightly and tapped on Anna's shoulder, "We think we may have found something," He said in a hopeful voice. Anna immediately jumped up and went over to where the Doctor sat. The Doctor quickly covered the 'deceased' sign with his hand as Anna approached.

Anna gasped as she saw her sister's name, "You found her!" She yelled, tightly hugging the Doctor.

"Anna...Crushing me," He gasped.

"Oh, sorry," She said, pulling away, "Are there pictures?" The Doctor turned to the pages with pictures of each regiment and, sure enough, Elsa's regal figure was seen. She had her hair in the iconic bun she used when speaking publicly to Arendelle and her emotion was as stoic as ever. "So, where is she? We should get going!" She said excitedly. The Doctor looked further into the book to find a date.

"November 7th, 1685. Almost two hundred years," He said. Anna was now grinning widely at the thought of seeing her sister that she had been separated from for months.

"Let's go then!" She practically yelled, running out of the library. Kristoff and the Doctor looked grimly at each other for a moment, but quickly followed Anna out.

They walked outside and, by now, it was day. Anna sprinted into the TARDIS, but Kristoff stopped the Doctor to talk, "How are we going to tell her that her sister died almost two hundred years ago in a war?" He asked in a concerned tone.

The Doctor took a long sigh, "I don't know, but time can be re-written. We still have hope," The Doctor said, trying to not think of what would happen if this was a fixed point. That ended the conversation and they both trudged into the TARDIS.

Anna waited, practically jumping up and down, for the Doctor to fly them to Elsa. The Doctor pulled the dematerialization lever and began to walk around the console pulling several more levers. As they landed, Anna sprinted over to the door, but was met by explosions and sounds of swords clanking.

She looked out onto the landscape that was littered with bloody corpses and men fighting. As Anna saw many men being slaughtered before her, she couldn't help but bring her hand to her mouth, "Ugh...It's-it's,"

"...History," The Doctor finished, a dreary look upon his face. The three walked out of the TARDIS and found that they had not landed directly on the battlefield, but near tents used as small hospitals and planning areas. Anna got ahead of herself and barged into the main planning tent, shocking all of the people in there and causing several guards to rush her.

The Doctor and Kristoff then quickly rushed in behind her and the Doctor held up his hand, "Woah! It's just me, the Doctor," He said.

The guards suddenly stopped in their tracks, "Dr. Benarrivo? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with the general."

"Very well, but be quick. General Elsa is very busy." The guards then returned to their stations and the trio could make out Elsa's platinum blonde hair. Anna rushed over to her and bear hugged her. Elsa jumped and tried to turn, only to find that Anna wouldn't let go.

"General, do you know this girl?" One of the captains asked. Anna then let go of Elsa hearing this.

"Of course she does, I'm her sister!" She shouted at the captain. Anna then turned back to Elsa, only to see her looking back blankly.

"I haven't the faintest idea who these people are, captain," Elsa said, turning her gaze to the captain. Anna's heart dropped at hearing this.

"Hold on one second, Dr. Benarrivo died two days ago!" One of the guards exclaimed. The guards then moved in on the trio and forcibly grabbed them.

"Wait, no! Elsa, tell them to let go of us!" Anna yelled. She was only met with a blank look from Elsa.

"Just put them in the POW tent. I have no idea who these people are, but we could use them," She said to the guard. The guards then began to haul them out of the tent.

"Elsa, no! Please it's me, Anna!" Elsa still stared at Anna with a stoic expression as they were carried off to be prisoners of war.

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap, Elsa didn't recognize them. I hope you guys enjoyed! And, as always, please favorite and review! **


	11. The Temp

**A/N: I wanted to update yesterday, but, sadly, I've been very lazy recently. So, I'm writing an extra long chapter. That's all, enjoy!**

* * *

The trio was led into the prisoner of war tent, Kristoff holding Anna as she cried into his shoulder. The Doctor thought the tent was awfully small to hold prisoners of war, and it was queer that they were also the only people in the tent. He guessed that there hadn't been many prisoners collected throughout the war, or that the other prisoners had been executed. He didn't want to dawdle on what could happen to them though.

"Doctor...What's wrong with Elsa?" Anna asked between sobs, breaking through the Doctor's reverie.

"I don't know. In all my years, I've never seen anyone experience memory loss from the touch of an angel," He said, making a recollection on the many times he had encountered the weeping angels.

"Then how could this happen!" Anna practically yelled, breaking back into a sob. The Doctor now felt very sorry for Anna, as she had the equivalent of losing her only family that remained. In fact, he could easily empathize with her. He had also lost many close people, including his entire home planet. As a result, he wouldn't stand for Elsa to simply forget her sister. In his head, he devised a complex plan to try and get Elsa to remember Anna. It included getting several mementos from her past and attempting to convince her of her true identity. He was about to the end of it, when Elsa herself set foot into the tent. Two guards had followed her but she waved them off. Elsa entering caused Anna to look up, but only then bury her face back onto Kristoff's shoulder and sob even harder.

Elsa began to talk, but the Doctor cut her off, "Elsa, please, you have to remember us-"

"Doctor..." Elsa began.

"You were the queen of Arendelle, about two hundred years from now-"

"Doctor!"

"This is your sister, Anna, and this is the ice harvester and deliverer, Kristoff-"

"DOCTOR, I REMEMBER!" Elsa shouted back. This silenced the Doctor immediately, as he only responded with a small 'oh.' When Elsa said this, Anna's head shot up as she was wiping the tears from her bloodshot eyes. She then pulled Elsa into a very tight embrace, to which Elsa gladly returned.

Anna then quickly pulled apart, giving Elsa an indignant look, "Don't ever do that again!" She said, lightly pushing Elsa.

Elsa's head dropped at hearing this, "I had to act like I didn't know any of you because they would think me a traitor for being acquainted with spies," She explained. This immediately made Anna's anger subside.

"It's alright, you had to do what you had to do," Anna said, putting her hand on her elder sister's Anna still had many questions for Elsa regarding how her life had been during her disappearance,

"You look pretty good for being in the military-not that I think the military is bad-or that you looked bad before-or that you're a bad leader... How long have you been here? How did you even get into the military?" Anna said.

"Woah, slow down there. All your questions will be answered soon enough," Elsa chuckled, missing the endless rambling of her younger sister, "It started like this..."

* * *

**_Four Months_ _Previously_**

Elsa landed on the ground with quite an audible _thud. _As she stood up, she felt very light-headed and dizzy. Once she had gotten her bearings, she began to break down into sobs, ice gradually coating the ground around her. She didn't want to leave Anna, but she had to protect her. That was the obligation she had to being the elder sister. She sobbed into her arms for quite a while before finally standing up. She was on the shore of a fjord that surrounded a kingdom that stood prominently on a tall hill. The hill was cluttered with multiple buildings and a tall castle on the top. Since there didn't seem to be any other structures in the vicinity of where she stood, she decided to cross the bridge to the nearby kingdom.

As she came near the bridge, she noticed several guards standing near the entrance. When she walked close, one guard strode over to her.

"Please state your identity and place of origin," He said in a monotonous voice, signifying that he had to do this to every single visitor. Elsa had to think about what her identity would be in such a foreign kingdom. She didn't like to lie a lot about herself, especially to a guard. She thought quickly of a pseudo name that she could easily use,

_Elsa of Arendelle? No._

_Elsa the Snow Queen? Nope._

_Elsa the Great and Powerful? Wait, what?_

_Elsa Winters? That should do_. She grinned at the name she had thought of, "Elsa Winters of...Erm," She paused for a moment but decided that she shouldn't falsify too much information, "Arendelle," She finished.

The guard nodded, "You must be that military adviser Arendelle sent to us. This way please," The guard said, walking down the bridge, not even looking to see if Elsa was following. She didn't know about this 'military adviser' thing, but it was the best cover she had. The guard had led her along a winding path that went through the rows of cluttered buildings up to the castle. When they got up to the gates, the guard spoke to another, "New military adviser," He whispered. The other guard had an incredulous look on his face.

"A woman?" He whispered back, opening the gate. The guard by Elsa simply nodded as he led her into the castle. They navigated through the vast halls of the castle, eventually coming to a small pair of doors.

"Go on in there and take a seat," The guard said, beginning to walk away. Elsa didn't know what would happen, but did as the guard said and entered. She found herself among the council of this kingdom, the people inside the room sitting around an oblong table discussing issues in the kingdom.

As she walked to a seat, the king, a burly man with gray hair, spoke up, "It looks like the military adviser has decided to join us, let's begin," He stated in an authoritative voice. The other councilmen quickly quieted down to hear what their king had to say.

"The state of Corona couldn't be any worse. The viking empire of Berk has been relentless on their attacks against our borders. I fear that we are on the brink of war," He said with a grave tone, "That is why Arendelle has sent us a temporary military adviser to handle things," He said, motioning to Elsa. The other councilmen seemed to mutter amongst themselves as to why the military adviser was a woman. "Alright, everyone calm down! I've been told that this is one of Arendelle's best," He said, quieting the murmuring councilmen. Elsa sat there quietly, as they were talking of the adviser she was impersonating. "What do you think we shall do?" He asked, looking towards Elsa.

Elsa had absolutely no experience in being a military adviser, so she guessed this would be the best time to learn, "Uh...Well I guess, uh, we should declare war against this empire if they, uh, won't stop attacking," She said, trying to speak as confidently as she could. The king sighed as she said this.

"I didn't want to get to this. But since you're the best out there, I guess we may have to declare war," He said, nodding to one of his messengers. He then turned his gaze back on Elsa, "I suppose you should lead this. I will promote you the general of the Coronan army," As he said this, the council room broke out in pandemonium, men stating that she couldn't be a proper military leader. "SILENCE!" The king's voice boomed over all of the councilmen, "This meeting is now dismissed, I don't want to hear anymore talk about this topic," He said, storming out of the room.

Elsa had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She only knew that she had cause one of the biggest wars in the history of Corona.

* * *

"So you basically started this war?" Anna asked, a look of amazement in her eyes.

"Yes," Elsa responded, "Although, if I could go back, I would prevent it. There has been way too much bloodshed," She said.

"So, how are we going to get out of here? I mean, you have a war to lead," Anna said, getting excited on the thought of returning home with Elsa.

Elsa had to contemplate her answer, as if she left, the army would be leaderless and most likely have more casualties, "Anna, I may have to stay here until this war is finished..."

Anna immediately cut her off, "You don't have to! You can appoint another leader or something!" Anna would do anything to prevent losing her sister once again. Anna was then yelling too loud for any of them to hear the screams emanating outside of their tent.

"I'm sorry Anna, but it doesn't work that way," Elsa said, beginning to exit the tent. Anna was now trying to rush after her elder sister, tears blurring her vision.

"Elsa, please!" This struck Elsa to the core to hear her sister in such distress. Elsa began to speak, but Anna watched in horror as a spear flew through the air, impaling Elsa near her chest. The Doctor immediately sprung up as Kristoff held back a now screaming Anna.

Before Elsa could hit the ground, the Doctor immediately caught her, pulling out the spear. Elsa screamed in pain as it was removed, making tears form in the Doctor's eyes.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled over explosions, Elsa's blood coating his hands. The other two quickly followed him to the blue box, another spear whooshing past them as they entered. The Doctor lightly laid Elsa down on the floor, ignoring the blood that was beginning to pool around her. Anna rushed to her elder sister and held down the wound, trying to stem the blood flow.

"Hurry!" She shouted at the Doctor, a tear falling down her cheek as the TARDIS took off.

"Anna..." Elsa breathed. Anna looked down at Elsa, more tears rolling down her cheek.

"Elsa please don't go, I still need you," Anna said softly. Elsa smiled at her, a tears now beginning to pool in her eyes. She thought, if she were to die now, it would be perfectly fine. She had all the people she loved around her, like Anna, the sister that she had always loved, even in her isolation. The sister that had always been there for her, even after years of not being spoken to, she had still welcomed Elsa with an open heart. The sister she still wanted get to know better after so many years.

The Doctor now sprinted around the TARDIS console, tears beginning to roll down his cheek. He wasn't going to lose anyone else, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. He pushed the TARDIS to hasten it's speed, trying to quickly get them to their destination.

Kristoff stood behind Anna, a hand on her shoulder as she cried for her sister now lying in a pool of her own blood. He himself began crying now at seeing the queen lying there on possibly her deathbed and how Anna stayed next to her.

Elsa was getting paler by the minute and her breath was becoming more shallow. Even though Anna was applying pressure to her wound, Elsa was still losing blood at a potentially fatal rate. She looked back up into her sisters bright teal eyes as the world around her began to get darker, "Anna...I love you," She said weakly. As the world began to fall into darkness, she heard her sister say softly, "I love you too, Elsa."

* * *

**A/N: I hope none of you hate me once again for leaving this off at a cliffhanger. So, Elsa is** **dead**

**...**

**Or is she? You'll have to wait! As always, please review!**


	12. The End

**A/N: Here's chapter 12! This has about one chapter left, so I would like to thank all of the people who favorited and reviewed. It really means a lot considering this is my first fanfic. After this one, I have a new story that I've been planning. I may not publish it for a while because I've decided to work on it a bit more than this one to produce more quality chapters. That's all, enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Anna asked the Doctor, staring at her elder sister's limp body in the hospital bed. The Doctor hesitated for a moment, as Elsa had lost quite a bit of blood, almost on the point of death.

"No Anna," He said, "She is going to be _brilliant,_" Anna grinned at him.

"I wanted to say thank you for helping me find her, but I guess I never got the chance," She said, pulling the Doctor into an embrace.

The Doctor smiled back at her, "Hey, it's what friends do," He said as Kristoff walked out of the TARDIS sitting in the corner of the room.

"So how long will it take her to recover?" He asked.

"She will be up in almost no time. Sisters of the Infinite Schism; best hospital in the universe," The Doctor responded as he remembered his last visit to this hospital. One of the nurses walked over to Elsa, inserting more blood and important nutrients into the IV bag that stood next to the hospital bed.

"Should we head back to Arendelle?" Kristoff asked, "You do remember that you were acting queen."

"No, I want to stay here with Elsa until she wakes up. Then we can go back," Anna said as politely as she could, "Anyways, we can go back a few seconds after we left," She added, looking at the Doctor with her signature puppy eyes.

"I suppose so..." He started to say before Anna squealed and enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, practically crushing the Doctor in her hug. Only when she heard him gasp for breath did she let go, letting out a small 'sorry.'

* * *

**Several hours later**

As Elsa had fallen into unconsciousness, she dreamed of all the good times she had with her younger sister as children. Like when they constructed quite a crude snowman with an oblong shaped head. She then felt sad that Anna might have to live a life without her, but she still had Kristoff and the Doctor.

She then had a dream of something that wasn't a memory. She saw Anna running alone across the frozen fjord towards her. Anna was yelling, but only as she got closer could Elsa hear her.

"Elsa!" She yelled. It sounded so real to Elsa, she believed that she had already died, "Elsa!" She shouted once again. Anna then ran up and embraced her. Elsa's eyes instantly shot open and she found that she wasn't on the fjord, but in a quaint hospital room with blandly colored walls. She looked around and winced in pain at the wound that was just below her chest. She saw Anna asleep in her lap, ginger pigtails sprawled out across the bed. She smiled at the sight before her, the thought of her sister staying with her making her feel warm. She stroked Anna's hair, only to have Anna swat at her hands in response.

"Mmph..." Anna groaned, "I'm trying to sleep, Kristoff," She said groggily, still keeping her eyes shut. Elsa giggled lightly at Anna's response to thinking she was Kristoff. As Anna heard this, she bolted up, her pigtails swinging wildly behind her. For a moment, she stared into her sister's crystal blue eyes, but this moment was cut short as Anna pulled her sister into a bear hug. Elsa recoiled as Anna hugged her, as too much pressure had been applied to her wound, "Oh! Sorry," Anna said sheepishly.

"It's alright," Elsa said, smiling warmly back at her sister, "Where's everyone else?" She asked, looking to the TARDIS.

"Oh, I think they're asleep," Anna said, simply waving her hand towards the blue box. Elsa then began to get up to go to the TARDIS, "Woah! I don't think you're in any condition to go walking about," Anna said, trying to get her sister to sit back down.

"Well, Anna, that's why I have you," She said smiling at her sister. Anna couldn't simply ignore what her sister said, so she helped her sister up, holding her around the waist as they walked into the TARDIS. They didn't find Kristoff and the Doctor asleep, but rather the Doctor doing something on the console above and Kristoff fiddling with something below the glass plateau.

"Attach thermo-couplings three, seven, and eleven," The Doctor said down to Kristoff.

"Got it!" Kristoff responded, once again fiddling with something. Their entrance had gone unnoticed by the pair as they kept working. Only when Anna let out an 'ahem' did they look over.

"Elsa! You're awake!" The Doctor said grinning widely at her, "Kristoff and I are just doing some repairs and we'll be off!"

"Kristoff? Doing repairs? We better get outta here before all of time implodes!" Anna joked.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"You were meant to," Anna said stifling a laugh as they walked up to the glass plateau.

Elsa stopped immediately, "Wait! What about the war I'm supposed to be in?" Elsa asked, slightly panicked.

"Oh calm down," The Doctor said, "They believe that you died there. Anyways, the war ended with a treaty."

"Oh okay, whew," Elsa said, leaning on her sister as they sat down in a chair perched on the edge of the glass plateau.

"Okay, put the artron crystals into ports five and twelve," The Doctor said down to Kristoff, "And use gloves! Those crystals could wipe you from existence."

"Thanks for the morale boost..." Kristoff said.

"And that should be it. Now we can go!" The Doctor said, ignoring Kristoff's remark. The Doctor pulled a few levers and they took off. It was only a few minutes before they finally landed at Arendelle castle, only a few seconds after they had left previously. Anna carried Elsa out of the TARDIS towards her room to get sleep. As they walked down the hall, the family maid, Gerda, noticed the queen in Anna's arms.

"Ahh, your majesty, recovering from that awful strand of mono?" She asked. Elsa immediately glared at Anna.

"Yes, Gerda. Thank you," She said through gritted teeth. As Gerda nodded and walked further down the hall out of earshot, Elsa then released her wrath upon Anna, "Mono!?" She whispered angrily, now able to stand.

"Uhh..." Anna began to say as her face became flushed, "Well we had to tell them something-" She said, only to have an avalanche of snow brought down onto her.

"GAH!" She spluttered, digging herself out of the mound, looking at her now laughing sister. She then formed a small ball from the snow and launched it at Elsa. Elsa jumped as the snowball hit her neck.

"Trying to start a snowball fight with the Queen of Ice and Snow?" Elsa said, beginning to conjure a very large snowball, "Not very wise." Anna then quickly jumped out of the pile of snow and ran down the hall, squealing. She could hear Elsa running behind her, beginning to launch the snowball. Anna found salvation as Kristoff and the Doctor came up the hall talking to eachother. She quickly ran and hid behind them. They just assumed that she was playing a silly game with her sister, but as soon as Anna had run behind them, a very large snowball collided with their faces, sending them to the ground.

"Missed!" They heard Anna yell as she ran down the hall, laughing. Elsa simply jumped over them and continued to chase after her younger sibling.

Both the Doctor and Kristoff sat up, wiping snow off of their faces, "Ugh, sisters," They said in unison.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: So that is the official end! I will most likely have an epilogue after this though. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and, as usual, please review!**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: And this is the actual final chapter. Once again, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and favorited. It has helped me keep the motivation I needed to write this. That's all, enjoy!**

* * *

_Months after Elsa's return, things in Arendelle had returned to normal, or as normal as it could get._

* * *

Elsa yawned as her eyes fluttered open and looked towards the small clock perched upon her dresser; 5:30am _sigh_. Her queenly duties required her to be up at quite an early time of the day, which she did not thoroughly enjoy. She gently moved Anna off of her torso, as Anna had been sleeping in her room almost every night now.

Elsa quickly slipped on a more regal dress for a council meeting and exited her room, closing the door silently. She first headed towards the dining room, her stomach growling for breakfast. On her way there, she passed a familiar blue box standing prominently in it's usual spot. She had wondered where the Doctor was, but assumed he was probably aiding Kristoff in ice harvesting.

She entered the spacious dining room which had an enormously long table in the center. She saw the Doctor and Kristoff already eating their breakfast while chuckling at something Kristoff had said.

"Ah, good morning Elsa!" The Doctor said as he spotted her come in.

"Good morning," She said, nodding to both of them, "What are you two doing up so early, anyways?" She asked, not usually seeing them at this time.

"Well, I don't sleep as long as you lot do," The Doctor said motioning to the both of them, "I just happened to run into Kristoff, so I helped him with ice harvesting to pass the time," The Doctor said, proving Elsa's assumption to be true. She simply nodded back at the Doctor as Gerda approached her.

"What would her majesty like for breakfast?" She asked.

"Just the usual, thanks." Gerda nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

Gerda arrived only a few short minutes later with Elsa's breakfast; poached eggs with a side of bacon and a roll slathered in jelly. Elsa ate with perfect manners, not wanting to be like her sister, who usually, by the end of breakfast, had most of her food on her clothes or face. She finished and began to make her way to a council meeting.

"I'll see you guys after the meeting," She said to Kristoff and the Doctor, who nodded back.

The meeting, to Elsa, had been incredibly boring, as usual. The council members droned on about new taxes and trade routes that Elsa honestly didn't care for.

"Your majesty?" One of the councilmen said, bringing Elsa out of her daze.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of this trade route? This kingdom handcrafts stone statues made from the finest-"

"No!" Elsa practically shouted when she heard 'statues', "I-I mean I think Arendelle already has enough statues," She quickly added. The councilman nodded back at her, signing something on a paper.

After what felt like forever, the meeting finally ended. As the other councilmen filed out of the meeting room, Elsa was heading towards her room to meet up with the other three. She walked up to her door, finding that it hadn't been disturbed since she left this morning. She knocked on the door and heard someone stirring inside.

"Mmph...Yes?" Said a groggy voice, who could only be Anna.

"Get ready, Anna, we're meeting with the Doctor and Kristoff."

"Oh yeah, sure. I've been up for hours..." Elsa then heard a small snore and she then opened the door to reveal a very messy Anna.

"Wha-Who is it?" Anna said, her head bolting up with a bird's nest of hair on her head. Elsa giggled at the sight of her very messy sister, and Anna only glared back at her.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked seriously, which only made Elsa's small giggle develop into a laugh.

"Oh, I'll show you funny!" Anna said. Before Elsa could process what she meant, Anna was already on top of her, tickling her.

"Wha-GAH! ANNA STOP!" Elsa said between laughs.

* * *

The Doctor and Kristoff waited by the TARDIS as Elsa and Anna approached.

"It's about time," Kristoff complained.

"Oh, be quiet," Anna said as she embraced him. She then pulled apart and turned to the Doctor, "So, where are we going this time?" She asked with a grin.

"Well, you guys will have to find out," The Doctor said, grinning back and leading the group into the TARDIS. He skipped up the stairs as he always did and started flipping multiple switches before pulling the dematerialization lever. The TARDIS shook and rattled as it always did while it was in flight, the Doctor not bothering to use the stabilizers, as he saw them as 'boringers.'

He then pulled one last lever and they landed. They all slowly approached the door, the Doctor only knowing what was beyond them.

"Well," The Doctor said, "Go ahead." Anna pulled open the door and snow began to pile in. They all walked out to reveal not a small lot of snow, but an entire field! Anna looked around, only seeing snow. But to her dismay, it wasn't extremely cold.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Slonides II," The Doctor responded, "The only planet in the universe that has _warm_ snow, also the entire planet is covered in it!" He added, grinning.

"What are we doing here anyways?" Elsa asked.

"This!" The Doctor responded, throwing a snowball at her. Before the snowball hit her, Elsa jumped over, missing the snowball by an inch. She had suspected that they would try this. But, they were no match against the Snow Queen.

Kristoff and Anna quickly jumped over to where the Doctor was, "Oh, three against one? So be it," Elsa said, grinning at them. She began to form several snowballs all at once, while it took them several minutes to produce so many. She quickly launched one, but missed as the three ran behind the TARDIS, "No fair! I don't have any cover!" Elsa yelled.

"But you can make some!" Anna shouted back, making the mistake of poking her head around the TARDIS. A snowball was immediately launched into her face, "UMPH!" Anna spluttered as she spit snow out of her mouth, "Now it's war!" She yelled, throwing a snowball around the corner, hearing a squeal from Elsa signifying that it had hit it's mark.

The snowball fight ended with Elsa standing above the three as they were buried up to their necks in the snow.

"Okay. You win. You can let us out now," Anna said.

"Oh I think I need some hot cocoa," Elsa said as she walked into the TARDIS.

"Elsa! Wait! Come dig us out! Ugh," Anna said as the TARDIS door closed, "I'll get her back for this."

**THE ACTUAL END**

* * *

**A/N: I've had a blast writing this story. The next one may not come out for a while, as I said I wanted to produce more quality chapters. Also, all you people that had favorited, I would appreciate it if some of you reviewed! I would like to see what you guys thought of this and anything I could improve.**


End file.
